Unstoppable
by CrashingWave
Summary: What if Katniss never got the chance to volunteer for Prim, and Gale volunteered to go? How will Katniss and Peeta fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm gonna post lyrics of a song that I feel goes well with the chapter every chapter. The rights of the song go to the singer and not me. Hope you enjoy! I'll post the next chapter once I get five reviews! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Peeta POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Closed off from love<br>I didn't need the pain  
>Once or twice was enough<br>And it was all in vain  
>Time starts to pass<br>Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
><em>For the very first time with you<em>  
><em>My heart melts into the ground<em>  
><em>Found something true<em>  
><em>And everyone's looking round<em>  
><em>Thinking I'm going crazy<em>

_But I don't care what they say_  
><em>I'm in love with you"<em>

_Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis._

* * *

><p>I roll the dough against the board, using more force each time. Soon enough the dough gets thinner, and thinner, each time I roll. It soon gets thin enough, where it can't be used.<p>

My mother walks into the bakery, and looks over at my work. She frowns at me, and strikes me on the head with her hand.

"Stupid boy," my mother mutters. My mother never seems to be satisfied with anything, her only exception is perfection

She goes back upstairs, and yells at my brothers, Rye, and Jonah.

My father walks down to the bakery, gives me a sympathetic smile, and goes to work on making the pastries.

I have no idea how my father deals with my mother. She's rude, controlling, and abusive towards him, whereas my father is kind, and loving towards her. My father once told me that she wasn't always like this; she used to be caring, and happy, but honestly there is no way I can imagine her any what different.

I continue working in the bakery with my father in silence. My father constantly tells me that I have talent, and that he hopes that I will walk in his footsteps and continue running the family business. But, I have no desire to take on the business right now, there's only one thing I want, only one thing that will keep my heart going, _**her**__._

We work for another two hours, and at nine thirty, I head to the room I share with my brothers, and get ready for the reaping. I dress in black pants, a white full sleeve collared shirt, and a red tie.

Once I finished getting ready, I head downstairs where I see the rest of my family. My mother looks me up and down, and rests her eyes on my hair, "Fix your hair," she barks at me.

I obey, and quickly run a comb through my hair.

I meet my family downstairs, again, and together we walk the short distance to the square. I stand in the sixteen year old section, Rye stands in the eighteen year old section, and Jonah, being 20, stands in the audience along with my mother, and father.

Mayor Undersee begins his speech, about the history of Panem, especially focusing on the rebellion. I don't listen to his speech, but instead I focus my eyes on Katniss_**.**_ She's dressed in a soft blue dress that goes to her knees, and matching shoes. She looks stunning, and beautiful, I can't take my eyes off her. Her exquisite grey eyes are alert and attentive, her gorgeous brown hair is done intricately in a braid, and her olive skin is glowing, and flawless.

Effie Trinket, our pink haired escort, walks on stage with her dangerously high heels and says to the crowd in her capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

She walks to the big bowl with the girls names in it, and squeals, "Ladies first!"

She reaches into the bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper, "Primrose Everdeen," she announces. It's not Katniss, it's her sister, her little twelve year old sister. Primrose's blue eyes go wide, and she fearfully walks toward the stage.

I see Katniss, looking as determined as ever, she opens her mouth, "I-" she begins. But, before she can finish her best friend Gale stops her, his hand covers her mouth, and he gives her a hug. She stands their firmly, she doesn't return the hug, and she sends a death glare to Gale.

Effie, unaware of the squabble going on between Katniss, and Gale, struts over to the boys bowl, and pulls out a name, "Peeta Mellark," she announces.

I'm picked, I'm this year's tribute, I'm fighting against Katniss's sister, I'm gonna die.

I walk to the stage, hiding my fear, but before I can take the steps up the stage, someone volunteers. "I volunteer," a voice says, it comes from Gale, Katniss's best friend.

I look over to Katniss, and I see her fighting back tears. Both her sister and her best friend are sent into the games, poor Katniss. The one girl I have ever set my eyes on is broken, empty, lost. It breaks my heart to see her like this.

The mayor quickly recites the Treaty of Treason, and then motions for the new tributes to shake hands. Primrose and Gale are led to the Justice Building by peacekeepers to say their goodbyes.

I see Katniss running to the Justice Building to say goodbye to Primrose, and Gale, I shadow her, and go to the building to say my goodbyes.

I see Gale first, he looks puzzled to see me here, "Gale, I just wanted to say thanks for volunteering," I thank.

He nods his head in understanding, "I didn't volunteer for you, I volunteered to help Prim, and Katniss," he says coldly.

I leave the room, and head over to Primrose's room. Primrose and I have never spoken, her looks don't remind of Katniss, but her actions do.

I enter Primrose's room, and put a warm smile on my face I introduce myself to her, "Hi Primrose, I know you don't know me, but-," I begin.

She quickly stops me, "Call me Prim," she says sweetly.

I continue "Prim, I'm in love with your sister," I whisper.

Her little blue eyes open wider in awe, "Oh my, what do you love about her?" she asks me.

"Everything, her determination, her personality, her strength, her eyes, her hair, her skin, everything," I reply.

"Can you do me a favor?" Prim asks me.

"Anything," I reply solemnly.

She inhales deeply, and begins softly crying, "Make her happy," she tells me.

"I will," I reply.

I give Prim a quick hug, which she in return gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck," I tell her.

I leave the Justice Building, and begin quietly walking to the bakery alone, immersed in my own thoughts.

Every thought that crosses my mind is about Katniss, being with her and being without her. All I want to do is to keep her happy, determined, and a survivor.

I arrive at the bakery, and immediately yelled at, "Where have you been? We have to bake cakes, cookies, and pastries," my mother screeches.

I don't object, and quickly begin working on making the cookies. I roll out the dough, and use funky cookie cutters to give the cookies a cool shape. Finally, I stick the cookies in the oven, and I'm done.

Finally finished, I go upstairs and lay on my bed.

My father comes to my room, and hands me a bag of cookies, "Give them to Katniss, these are her favorite," he says.

I smile in thanks, and I quickly pull on a jacket, and begin the short walk to the Seam.

My father has always known I like Katniss. Whenever he would drop me to school, he would always see my eyes find her, and stare at her in amazement.

I remember, when I was five years old on my first day of school, my father pointed to her and he said, "You see that girl, I wanted to marry her mother." Ever since that day where he pointed her out dressed in a red dress, I was in love with her.

I arrive outside Katniss's house, and take a deep breath. I raise my hand and knock twice against the wooden door.

Katniss answers the door, and looks at me expectantly with her puffy red eyes, "Yes?" she asks me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have a couple of things to say…**

**I do understand that the characters may be a little off, because it's a completely different situation. Thanks for the criticism. I appreciate it**

**I have gotten a couple of comments saying that they don't want to see their favorite character to die, so I have created a poll that's on my profile on how you would like to see it end. The voting will influence my decision, so go check that out!**

**I love suggestions, ideas, and criticism, it helps me as a writer, so please feel free to PM or review with those.**

**And, when we do get to the games do you guys want it like it is in the book? Or original? (tell me through PM/Review)**

**Please keep reviewing! Can we get to 20 reviews? Reviews make my day(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta POV<strong>

"These are for you," I say, and hand Katniss the bag of cookies.

She reluctantly takes the cookies from my grasp, and presses her lips together tightly, in an attempt to smile.

Katniss's eyes are watering, and she's on the verge of tears.

I want to go comfort her, I want to go hug her, I want to reassure her that everything's going to be alright, and I want to kiss her. But, I don't do anything, I keep my boundaries, and I walk away.

The girl, who I once saw as a survivor, is breaking down. She stayed strong during the hardest times, and you can still tell by the look in her eyes that she's still fighting her hardest.

Katniss is a fighter, she's determined, and brave. Every so often Katniss brings squirrels to my father for a profit, Katniss never pierces the body with an arrow, only the eye. Hunting is illegal in our district, and punishable by whippings, or even death. But, Katniss doesn't let this stop her, this is how she provides for her family

Everything Katniss does impresses me, when we were five years old in music class, and she sang the Valley Song, I was under her spell. I admired her braveness, her courage, and her strength. She never let anything bring her down, and she always fought through her problems.

I arrive at the bakery, to see my entire family working. My father and Rye are making pastries, my mother is baking bread, and Jonah is making cookies. I join them, and begin icing some cakes.

We work in silence like we always do, intently working on our creations.

**Katniss POV **

I open the bag that Peeta gave me, and find half a dozen cookies in it. I take out two, one for me, and one for my mother.

I walk over to my mother, who is sitting on the floor, against the wall, silently crying to herself. I hold out the cookie to her, but with a slight shake of the head she refuses it.

I quickly finish the cookie, and grab my bow and arrow, and head to the fence, which leads to the forest.

I carefully approach the fence, keeping an eye out for any peacekeepers, but I see none. I crawl under the hole in the fence, and walk towards the lake.

The lake is as beautiful as ever, the water is calm, and plant life is everywhere.

I strip down to my underclothes, and slowly step into the cool water. The water is soothing, and calming.

I lay flat on my back and float across the lake, watching the clouds, and the birds. I keep swimming taking in the sun's rays and warmth. Swimming relaxes me, it takes away the stress, and makes me forget all the bad things.

I get out of the small lake after swimming for roughly ten minutes, I bask in the sun, and find some Katniss.

When I was little, my father told me that as long as I could find myself, I'll never starve.

I quickly consume all of the Katniss root, and lay against the grass that surrounds the lake, drying myself.

The suns hot rays dry me quickly, and in no time I'm up and ready to go hunting.

I walk away from the lake and towards the fence, bow and arrow in hand.

I hear a rustle of movement, and I immediately train my bow in the direction of the sound. I pull back and release my arrow, it pierces a squirrel, perfectly in its eye.

I pull out the arrow from its eye, and stuff the squirrel in my game bag. I keep walking quietly towards the fence, keeping an eye out for animals.

I wish Gale was with me, I miss his presence, and his humor. If he were with me now, we already would have our game bag full. Gale, in many ways was just like me, we shared olive skin, dark hair, and the typical seam gray eyes. To me, he was like an older brother, maybe more, maybe less, but nonetheless we were best friends. But now, he's gonna be in the games with Prim, my Prim. During his last goodbyes, he told me that he would do whatever he could to save Prim, for me. I walked out after he said that; mad at him for not letting me volunteer, and mad at myself for not volunteering.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound coming from behind the tree I'm leaning against. I look around the tree, and I see two rabbits. Without a second thought, I release two arrows, each one aimed for each of the rabbits. Both arrows hit their mark, the eye of the bunnies.

I stuff the bunnies in my bag, and continue walking.

I arrive at the fence, and quietly crawl under it, keeping an eye out for peacekeepers.

I take the long route home, just so I can stop by the Hob, which is in the shadowy, illegal part of District 12.

Once I reach the Hob, I go straight to Greasy Sae. She's always been my best customer; she always buys the meat for her soups which she sells in the Hob.

"I got two rabbits," I show her.

She scans them and smiles at me, "I'll give you 20 coins for them," she offers.

She hands me the coins and points to the can she has on her counter. The can reads, Donations for the tributes of District 12.

I look at her puzzled, she laughs good naturedly and explains, "Just a fund that we can sponsor our tributes for." I look in the can to see it almost half way full.

I find myself smiling, and donating half of the coins I just earned.

"Thanks, it means a lot," I tell her.

"Don't thank me, thank Peeta Mellark," she replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please leave your suggestions, ideas, and comments in the reviews. Can we get to 30 reviews?**

**Peeta POV**

I awake to the sound of birds chirping outside my window, and to the aroma of freshly baked bread.

I roll on my side, reach underneath my pillow, and pull out the picture of Katniss I have hidden there.

It's a school portrait of her from six years ago, Katniss looks beautiful in the photo, she has the same long luscious dark hair, the same shimmering grey eyes, but what's different is the genuine smile on her face.

I never see her like this anymore. Ever since she lost her father in a mining accident, she changed, drastically.

The Katniss before, was childish, loving, kind, and always happy.

The Katniss after became hostile, powerful, and strong.

But, regardless of her change, my heart still belongs to her.

I dress in a plain muted orange shirt, and dark denim shorts.

I walk downstairs to the bakery with a welcoming smell of sugar cookies.

I see my brother leaning against the counter talking up Astra, the daughter of Mr. Relsin, a rich District 12 citizen.

My mother is beaming at the two, and serving them the rare, and deluxe sugar cookies. One thing that satisfied my mother was money. Money was the only reason she decided to marry father.

Astra's head over heels for Jonah, you can tell by the way she looks at him.

When Astra leaves, my mother goes back to her old, demanding self, "Go do the dishes," she orders me.

I oblige, and walk to the backroom behind the bakery. The sink is full with numerous pots and pans with every shape and size.

I grab the huge scrubber, and dish soap, and begin washing and drying the dishes.

I sing a love song under my breath,

"_For some time_

_I've always wanted you to be mine_

_Always there for each other_

_All of the time_

_Ever since the day that I saw you_

_I've been crazy about you"_

I heard this song from Katniss, when she was singing it softly a couple years ago to Prim.

Katniss has a beautiful, melodic, and alluring voice.

Katniss is beautiful in every way. I can't see one flaw in her.

I finally finish the dishes, and I head upstairs to change into my school clothes, a plain blue shirt, and dark jeans.

I walk to school with Rye.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go," Rye begins.

I nod, "Would you have volunteered for me, if no one else did?" I ask him abruptly.

He turns pale, "Of course," he manages to squeak.

He stuffs his hands in his pocket, and looks at his feet.

I have the urge to punch him, but I don't.

How close you are with your siblings is only proven when one is reaped.

Rye, and I aren't close, we have never been, Rye, and Jonah are really close, but not with me.

I arrive at school, and enter my classroom

A few people are staring at me intrigued, and others just dismiss me like I'm nothing special.

I sit in my seat which is in the middle of the classroom.

Our teacher, a woman in her mid forties, begins her lecture about mining.

I immediately tune her out, and begin drawing all over my notebook.

I sketch Katniss, and I begin with small strokes with my pen.

I draw her perfectly, down to every single detail, including the scar she has on her left wrist.

In my drawing Katniss is holding her bow and arrow looking defiant, her eyes are determined, and her face is expressionless.

I continue to add more details to the picture, a freckle on her chin, and another scar right next to her left eyebrow.

Soon enough, morning classes are over, and it's finally lunch time.

I sit at my normal table, with my normal group of friends.

"Peeta, I'm so glad you're still here," my friend Mina gushes.

I plaster a smile on my face, and reply with fake enthusiasm, "Thanks."

My other friend, Delly Cartwright, is sitting at the opposite end of the table is studying my face.

I smile at her, and she returns it.

Delly isn't like my other friends, she's relatable, easy going, and not the typical girly girl.

I look over to the table that I think Katniss normally shares with Gale, and occasionally Prim. But, I see Katniss sitting there all alone. She doesn't look sad or depressed, she looks lonely. Katniss doesn't have many friends, being from the Seam, people think of her as someone not worth talking too.

I suddenly stand up, and find myself walking over to Katniss's table.

I sit down at her table, "Hi," I say.

She gazes at me suspiciously, and curiously, "Hi," she replies.

"I'm-,"I begin.

I'm immediately cut off by Katniss, "Thanks for starting the donation, I have to go," she says.

She quickly leaves the lunch area, and heads in to the main building.

Lunch soon ends, and we are immediately ushered back into our classes by peacekeepers.

I go back to my class, where we are immediately given a speech about rebellion.

I zone out again, and daydream

_Katniss flings herself into my arms, "I love you Peeta!" she exclaims._

_She combs her fingers through my hair, and presses her lips against mine, taking me into a deep, passionate kiss._

_We break apart the kiss, and she suggests, "Peeta, lets get married!"_

_I respond with a nod, and a sweet, meaningful kiss._

I zone back in with the sound of my name, "Peeta?" my teacher asks.

I nod, and I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

The teacher continues on with her lecture, and this time I pay close attention to it.

"The hunger games is our punishment for our rebellion seventy-four years ago. This is a lesson, so we don't rebel again. Who knows what would happen if it happened again… But, as a District, we must do our best to not rebel, and do what the capitol says to deflect more punishment," she finishes

When the clock strikes three we are dismissed from class, "Goodbye, be sure to watch the opening ceremonies they begin in five minutes," our teacher reminds us.

**Katniss POV**

I run as fast as I can back home, through District 12, all the way to my little house in the Seam.

I arrive to see my mother, intently watching the tiny TV we have on a small bedside table.

"Is she on yet?" I ask my mother.

She shakes her head, and puts her finger to her lips to silence me.

The District 10 tributes are on their chariots right now, both tributes are dressed in their typical cow costumes.

Next, is District 11, the girl is dressed in a gauzy princess like dress, she reminds me so much of Prim. The boy, is dressed a suit with agricultural items all over it.

And finally, its District 12, Prim is dressed in a stunning dress that shifts colors between, black, orange, and yellow, her dress portrays the coal which District 12 provides. Her blonde hair, and blue eyes look so out of place in contrast with the darker colors on her dress. Gale looks in his place more, he is dressed just as well, also in a color shifting suit.

My mother's face lights up when she sees Prim, and she momentarily looks back to her old normal self.

It makes me happy to see her like this, she's never been the same for a long time.

**A/N: So, Prim and Gale aren't dressed in the fire suits, because Prim was so young. R&R!**

**And pretty please go vote on my poll! I only have four votes right now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for a longer wait, my school has recently started, and I have hard classes, and a ton of work to do. I'll try to update at least once a week. I hope you understand! 7 reviews till next update! **

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: mimzy69,** **Reni Readiris****, ****VanessaBlack8898, 97, Cloud-Lover26,Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit,sw777,Reagan, AbstractArts, BlueAndBubbly.x, CiCi 61, .Bishie's, peeta1995, Yuumii, Emilie12, and all my readers. **

**Gale POV**

Whenever I look at Prim, memories of Katniss and I come flooding back.

I see so much of Katniss in Prim, especially her determination.

Prim shoots an arrow towards the target, her arrow falls short, and misses.

One talent Katniss and Prim don't share is archery. Katniss is a natural with a bow and arrow, and Prim is not.

"Gale will you help me?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Sorry Prim."

I can't risk exposing my archery skills, Haymitch would kill me if I did. He says I need to keep it a secret, so I don't become a target

She looks disappointed, "Ok," she replies

"Let's go the knives," I suggest.

She nods, and follows me.

At the station, I pick up a medium sized knife, and throw it. It hits the target, and barely misses the bullseye.

Prim looks at me her blue eyes huge, "You're amazing Gale, you will definitely win," she says.

I inhale deeply and bite my lip, "Listen Prim, only one of us can win, and it'll be you."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and pull her into a quick, and somewhat awkward embrace.

Prim looks at me determinedly with a fiery look in her eyes. She picks up a dagger, and throws it towards the target.

It hits the target, almost perfectly. She takes more and more knives, and keeps throwing them with force. Her knife throwing is impeccable, better than mine.

She then turns to me, "You're not dying for me Gale," she exclaims with ferocity in her voice.

I look at her, and I don't see sweet innocent Prim anymore, I see a fighter, a more grown up Prim. The games can change people, change them so much you don't even know who they are anymore.

We are dismissed by the bell, and ushered off to lunch.

Prim, and I sit alone at our table, silently eating our meals.

"I want to ally with her," Prim says, she points to the District 11 girl. I think her name is Rue, she seems very much like Prim to me, delicate, yet strong.

But, sadly it can't happen, you can't trust anyone once you're in the games, you could never know whose telling the truth, or lying through their teeth.

"Prim, we can't trust anyone," I say.

She studies my face realizing I'm not going to give in, and sighs.

Lunch ends quickly, and everyone goes back to training.

Back in the training room, Prim and I separate, she goes to the survival station, and I go to the snares section.

This is all wrong, Prim shouldn't be her, and neither should anyone else. The capitol is sickening, what kind of people enjoy kids killing other kids. The games are brutal, violent, and unnecessary.

**Katniss POV**

I walk through District 12 with my game bag in tow.

Ever since Prim and Gale left, I go to the woods every day after school, and hunt.

I first head to the Hob, and sell Greasy Sae two squirrels, which in return she gives me 20 coins.

I put in every last coin in the donation can, which is already three fourths full.

Next, I walk off to Madge's house. She lives in a huge house near the justice building.

I ring the doorbell, which is answered by a maid, "Is Madge here?" I ask.

She nods her head, and quickly walks away.

After a few seconds, Madge comes to the door. I pull out the strawberries, and hand them to her.

"Hi Katniss," she says.

"Hi," I reply

"I'm truly sorry about your sister, and Gale," she says.

I cough, and clear my throat, "Thanks," I respond.

Madge is my friend, even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it. She's not like any other girls I know, Madge isn't judgmental or rude.

She hands me coins, and closes the door.

I look over the amount she gave me, 30 coins, double of the normal amount.

I pocket the amount, and walk over to the Bakery.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss walk in the bakery, and goes straight to me at the counter, "Is your father here, I have squirrels," she asks in a monotone.

"Yeah, hold on," I smile

I go to find my father.

I first go to the backroom. He's not there.

I go upstairs, and see him on the couch, "Katniss has squirrels," I say.

He nods, "I'll be down soon," he winks.

I go back to the bakery, where Katniss is waiting.

"He'll be here soon," I say.

She nods, and stays quiet.

"Are you going to go to the mine field trip this year?" I ask her.

She groans, "I guess so."

I nod, "I'm sorry," I suddenly blurt.

"For…?" she trails off.

"Your sister and friend," I reply.

She exhales loudly, and tosses her braid over her shoulder, "They will always survive," she says with a gleam in her eyes.

"And, I too , hope they will," I reply without missing a beat.

I'm entranced by her eyes, the way they sparkle, "You've got-" I begin.

And at that moment my father comes down, "Let's see the squirrels," he hollers.

Katniss reaches in the black bag she has, and pulls out two squirrels, both pierced in the eye.

My father looks them over, "Perfection," he announces.

Katniss's pretty pink lips turn in to a rare smile. You can see in her twinkling eyes, how much the compliment means to her.

But, she quickly stops her smiling, "Thanks," she says nonchalantly.

My father reaches in to his pocket, and hands her thirty coins, "Worth every coin I'm giving you," he says.

"Always in the eye," my father walks of and says to himself.

Now, it's just me and Katniss in the bakery, she turns to leave but I quickly stop her, "Katniss, you're eyes are beautiful."

Her lips turn up into a small smile, but she doesn't blush, all she does is quickly turn around. Katniss isn't the typical girl, her uniqueness is what makes me love her.

**Katniss POV**

No one has ever told me my eyes are beautiful, the only thing people recognize my eye color for is that I'm from the seam.

But, Peeta Mellark did.

Ever since our encounter after my father died, I have never spoke to him, not even to thank him.

And now, all of a sudden, he's starting donations for my sister, and Gale, he's trying to comfort me, and he's complimenting me. What does this mean? Is he just a nice person? Or is it more?

It's all meaningful, but should I forget about it or do something?

**A/N: Sorry for so many POV's but I felt like it was necessary. 7 more reviews before I update.**

**And for those of you who haven't voted on my poll, please do so it'll be up for quite some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! Two chapters in 24 hours! Aren't you proud of me? :D Well anyways R&R! PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY POLL! I got my seven reviews from last chapter super fast, so thanks! And as always, at least 7 reviews until my next update!**

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I see my olive, slightly freckled skin, and my dark hair up in a braid.

But, what really draws my attention is my eyes. My eyes aren't my mothers, they are my only reminiscent of my father.

My eyes aren't the typical seam gray anymore; they are my unique silver eyes.

What Peeta said to me was right, my eyes _are_ beautiful.

I dress in a short sleeve green shirt, and denim knee length shorts.

"Bye," I say to my mother, and I begin my trek to school

My mother was still depressed from Prim being sent to the games. Every night, my mother cries before she goes to bed. She tries to hide it from me, and she tries to be brave for me, but I can tell that it's killing her on the inside.

I walk through the seam, seeing many kids, far too skinny, and underweight for their age. I see many men, young, and old heading off to the mines.

Sometimes, it bothers me that we have to live like this, while other people are living in luxury. There is no reason good enough, that we shouldn't have the exact same things as them. Every year, 24 tributes are sent to them, where their citizens are rooting for them to kill each other. They waste their money, and time dying themselves ridiculous colors. It makes no sense to me, the only thing that is clear, is that this has to change.

I walk through the Crest, the richer part of District 12, and see the houses, some are even ten times bigger than our small little Seam houses. These people, are no match to us, not even to the Capitol. But, if you compare a ten year-old from the Crest, to a ten year-old from the Seam, there is a huge difference. People from the Crest are well fed, dressed properly, and have plenty more money.

I walk up the stairs to school, walk to my class room, and sit in the last seat.

"Today we go on our field trip to the mine. Only grade 10. You are to follow directions, and do I say. Understand?" the teacher says.

Our room erupts in a chorus of yes's.

We exit the room, and begin our walk to the mines.

I stand alone, walking by myself, and staring at the ground.

I hate the mines, they killed my father, and many other men. They ruined my family.

Our teacher takes us the longer route, a good fifteen minute walk to the mines.

Everyone else in the line is talking to someone else, except for me, and the rest of the people behind me.

I quickly turn around and see who's behind me. I look over my shoulder, and I see Peeta, he's looking at the ground, with his hands in his pocket.

Not looking where I was going I trip against the curb, and fall down, "Ouch," I whisper.

I quickly move to get up, but before I can Peeta's hand reaches out to me.

I hesitate, but I take it, he pulls me up.

"Thanks," I manage to say.

"No problem," he says sweetly. His friendly blue eyes are sparkling against the sun.

He stands next to me, and we walk in silence.

"The games start tomorrow…" he begins.

"I know…" I respond solemnly.

Peeta's friend, Mila, I think her name is, comes up to Peeta, "Can I talk to you," she asks Peeta, with fake sweetness oozing out of her words.

**Peeta POV**

"Of course," I respond to Mina. I don't want to leave Katniss by herself, but at the same time, I don't want to be obvious.

"Come talk with us, you don't have to stay with her you know," she says.

"I don't have to talk with her, I **_want_** to talk with her," I counter.

She looks at me weirdly, "Not my problem," she says, and leaves.

I turn back to Katniss, "Sorry about that," I apologize.

She just nods her head.

"Ok, we are at the mines, pick a buddy, take a map, and don't go to any marked off areas," our teacher directs us.

I look over to Katniss, and I walk over to ask her but I'm stopped by Mina, "Buddies?" Mina looks at me hopefully.

I glance at Katniss, and find her already watching, she gives a slight nod of her head and walks away.

"Sure," I respond smoothly to Mina.

Mina's a tad over the top, she always wants to be by my side all the time. Delly told me she has a crush on me, but I would never be with her. She isn't ugly, or anything, she's just too much, whereas Katniss is herself, and simple.

I walk next to Mina, but I keep an eye on Katniss. She's paired with Feria, a quiet green eyed, brunette. It's a rumor that she was moved to District 12 when she killed a peacekeeper in District 1, and because of this she has no friends.

Katniss and Feria go to the first mine.

"Let's go to the first mine," I say.

"Okay!" Mina responds enthusiastically.

We enter the dark mine lit with lanterns. Mine's aren't really anything too special, just filled with coal.

We walk until we see two turns, one to the right, and one to the left. Katniss, and Feria have also stopped there as well.

After a moment, Katniss and Feria turn right.

"Let's go right," I say just after Katniss and Feria go right.

"You like Katniss," she accuses.

My eyes go wide, "Mina, please, don't tell," I plead.

"You can't stop me," she responds

"I'll do anything, don't tell," I beg.

She raises her eyebrow, and tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder and fake smiles, "Kiss me."

She squeals loudly, "Now."

I quickly press my lips against hers, but only for a second. Mina pulls out of the kiss with a smile on her face.

I look up, and I see Katniss looking at me, and when she notices me looking at her, she quickly turns away, and pretends like she wasn't even watching.

**A/N: So in case you didn't notice, I don't know anything about mines. Haha. Vote on my poll, only seven people have voted so far. I need ideas on what to do for the next chapters, so review with some! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update! Say Whaaaattt? Haha. So, thanks a bunch for all the suggestions, it helped me put together this chapter! And, please continue with more suggestions, and VOTE ON MY POLL! 7 Reviews till next update! (: This is the next day btw.**

**Katniss POV**

Their kiss from yesterday is still fresh in my mind. The way his lips were on hers.

I thought Peeta was better than that.

But, what really surprised me was him kissing Mila, she's one of those stuck up merchant girls that lives in the Crest. She has blue eyes, and long pin straight blonde hair.

What bothered me the most, was the fact that Peeta put his lips on hers, not the other way around. She just doesn't seem his type. I guess I just misjudged him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Feria suddenly asks.

"Uh.. . yeah," I respond.

We eat in silence.

Feria's kind of like me, she doesn't have any friends, like me, except no one talks to her.

It's sad that we live in a place where everyone is judgmental. No one ever tries to include others that are below them. They stick their snooty little noses up, and pretend like we don't exist.

There are some exceptions, like Peeta for example, he tries to be nice, but then again, he seems like them all, especially around Mila.

My mom told me the story on what happened when she met my father. Since she was a member of the merchant class, she was shamed for marrying my father, a typical seam boy.

"Do you have any friends?" Feria suddenly starts.

"Not really, just one though, but he was sent to the games this year…" I reply.

Feria's little green eyes give me a look of sadness, "I'm sorry," she says.

I nod at her, and stay quiet.

"You know, I know what its like, three years ago my twin sister was reaped back in District 5, I was so upset, I grabbed a peackeepers gun, and shot a peacekeeper through the chest. And as punishment they sent me here, to live in the orphanage, and experience a rough life," she tells me.

Feria casts her eyes downwards to her plate, and her eyes began watering.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She made it to the final four, and was killed by her district partner," she says.

"My sisters in the games too, along with my best friend," I say to try to make her feel better.

"It's stupid don't you think? The capitol expects us to watch people, some we even know, to fight to the death. They should be in our situation, they should feel the pain that we all face. It's not fair," she exclaims.

Feria gets up from the table, and runs to the restroom crying.

I do agree with her. How would the capitol feel if they were in our situation? They would feel exactly the way we feel. They just don't have the opportunity to make them feel our pain.

I see Peeta coming to our table, and I can feel my skin going pale.

He sits down, directly across from me, "My father wants some more squirrels," he says starting the conversation with a welcoming smile.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I suddenly ask.

He furrows his brow, and looks puzzled.

"Trying to be nice to me," I answer.

"Because, Katniss, I-" he begins, but is immediately interrupted by Mina.

"Peeta!" she squeals.

"Mina," he responds with far less enthusiasm then her.

Mina throws me a glare, "Come eat with us, you don't have to eat with her," she says. She grabs Peeta's hand with her right hand, and twirls a lock of her blonde hair with the other. Together they walk off, but its more like she's dragging him along like a puppy.

This is Peeta, the merchant class blonde boy. He's not who I thought he was.

**Peeta POV**

Mina drags me off back to my regular table, and sits down next to me.

"Better," she says happily.

I've had enough of her, she's driving me insane. She thinks I like her, which is completely, and utterly absurd.

I look her in the eye, "Look, Mina, I don't like you so stop," I say harshly.

She looks at me with intensity, "Fine, I'll just tell everybody that you love Katniss,"  
>she retorts.<p>

"Do it," I say with fake nonchalance.

She stomps her feet with anger. She's angry for a short while, but soon a smile comes on her face.

"I have a better idea," she says with a purr.

She pushes me against the table, and starts kissing me, numerous times. She sticks her tongue in my mouth, and runs her tongue over mine.

I finally, manage to push her off of me, "What was that?" I exclaim. I can barely hold the urge not to yell at her right now.

At this point, everyone in the lunch area is staring at us. Mina looks around, and realizes this as well.

An slightly evil smile inches it's way on her face, she throws her arms around me, and says really loudly, "I love you too Peeta."

Mina forces me to sit next to her at the table, and watch some of the games.

Everyday once the games have started, everyone at school is shown a clip of what has happened in the games so far.

**(A/N: Italics are in third person).**

_The gong rings, and the tributes run from their pedestals to the rest of the arena._

_The arena is typical, with a forest, a lake, wheat fields, and caves, it's nothing special._

_Half the tributes are running to the cornucopia, and the other half are running away from the havoc._

_A cannon sounds, and the first to die is the District 10 crippled boy, Kelvin. He was speared by Marvel of District 1._

_The scene switches to the careers, who are all already at the cornucopia, and sorting out supplies._

_Another cannon sounds, and it sounds the death of the District 7 girl, Lucia, death by knife, thrown by Clove._

_Right after Lucia's cannon sounds, another one does. The district 6 boy, Trick, falls dead, his death by Cato, of District 1._

_The scene quickly switches to a knife fight, between the District 4 girl Ariane, and the District 6 girl, Eslie. Ariane wins, and with a final blow, Elsie falls dead._

_The scene switches to Thresh, the District 11 male, he enters the tall wheat field quietly, the only one to do so._

_The scene goes back to the careers, who just ambushed an alliance between District 3, and Rein of District 9. Glimmer, of District 1 kills the District 3 female, Spark, and the male, Harris. The district 9 female manages to get away, after sprinting through the forest, and being chased by Clove._

_This ends the blood bath._

_The scene goes to the careers, who already have made camp at the lake._

_Next, it switches to the District 5 girl, Aislee, sleekly hiding in the cornucopia._

_It then switches to Gale, with a minor shoulder cut and Prim unschathed, both of District 12. Together, they are fast walking through the forest. Gale has a medium blue backpack, and Prim is carrying a small dagger, and an empty canteen._

_Finally, the last clip is the anthem, and the showing of those who died. _

_Six died in the bloodbath. Seventeen more to go._

**A/N: Now, I need suggestions for how you guys think the games should go, cause I kinda want it to be really different. And go check out my one-shot about Haymitch! REVIEW !(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Another Update! WOOT WOOT! So, I'm definitely gonna make the games different, cause there's no way it could be the same. I have updated a lot recently, but that was because of the weekend, so expect the most updates then. But, here's one to hold you till then. 7 Reviews till I update (:**

**Peeta POV**

I sigh in relief, both Prim, and Gale are safe.

"Pfft, how is that little girl from here still alive? If I was her district partner, I would've killed her by now," Mina says.

She's talking about Prim, Katniss's Prim.

I can barely stop myself from slapping her, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE FROM OUR OWN DISTRICT TO SURVIVE! YOU'RE SICK," I yell.

The whole lunch area is staring, with their jaws dropped, and their eyes huge. No one yells at school, its prohibited.

Mina doesn't flinch at my words, she just keeps her smile frozen on her face.

"Go away," I lower my voice, and say.

She just stands there, and smiles, "I always get what I want Peeta, never forget that," she says with fake sweetness. She straightens her skirt, walks away and heads to the classroom building.

I look over to where Katniss normally sits, but she's not there.

I sigh.

I look over to the restrooms, and I see Katniss coming out of them with Feria. Katniss didn't see me fight with Mina, Katniss still thinks we are together

I walk up to them. Katniss looks at me with her eyebrows raised, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"It's not what you think Katniss, we were never together," I tell her.

"Oh, so you just kiss people for fun?" she retorts.

She turns to Feria, "C'mon, we have to go to class," she says.

Feria nods, and glares at me.

Great, now Katniss hates me. I've ruined my chances. The only girl I have ever set my eyes on is against me.

I sit at the nearest table, put my head in my hands, and immerse myself within my own thoughts.

**Katniss POV**

Feria, and I walk to the classroom, and she sits next to me, "They're still alive Katniss, be happy," she says in an attempt to cheer me up.

I put on a small smile on my face, "I'm doing my best," I reply.

But honestly, that's not what's bothering me. The only thing sticking in my mind, is Peeta and Mina's long kiss, in front of everybody. When I first met him, he never seemed the type to be with her. But who knows, you can never truly know who a person is.

"Forget about it," Feria says, and she gives me a knowing look.

I should listen to her, and forget about, but I can't, and I don't know why.

"Your assignment for the rest of class is to write a story, on how you think this year's games should end," our teacher announces.

I grab a pencil, and a paper, and just sit there.

Five minutes pass, and I still have a blank paper in front of me.

Gale or Prim, two people who matter the most to me. Prim, is a wonderful sister, someone related biologically to me, she means the world to me. Then there's Gale, the only person that truly understands me.

I start writing:

_The capitol children should be in the games. They all should die, and the capitol should feel our pain._

Short, and sweet, but that's the only way I think the games should end.

"Ahem, everybody should be done, now switch with the person to your right," our teacher says.

Feria is sitting to my left, and she switches with someone else, but I can see on her paper she already has a paragraph written down, and compared to hers mine is nothing, just a measly sentence.

I turn to my right, and I see Peeta. He smiles half-heartedly, and hands me his paper. I take his reluctantly, and hand him mine.

His paper says:

_The games are unnecessary. No one in the districts deserve to die, only capitol people do._

Peeta looks up to me, "I agree Katniss."

I look at him expressionless, and I face back to the teacher.

"Now, turn them in. I'll be looking over every one, and sending a report to the capitol if there are any serious ones," she says.

Peeta's face turns pale, "She'll report us to President Snow," he manages to say.

I manage to hold my anxiety, whereas Peeta looks like he has just seen a ghost. But, there is nothing we can do, and what would the capitol do, arrest every single person who wrote badly of the capitol. Peeta, and I surely couldn't be the only ones who did so.

We turn ours in, and we are dismissed from school.

I walk home, fast, so I can watch the games.

I don't understand Peeta, one moment he's a certain way, and the next he's another.

I arrive home, to see my mother in front of the TV.

"They're on," she says.

I put my stuff down, and rush to be in front of TV.

Prim, is high up in a tree, and Gale is on the ground, with a bow and arrow aiming it towards the direction in which footsteps are coming.

Through the bushes comes one loner tribute, District 8 female, Laza.

"Don't kill me please!" she whimpers to Gale.

He studies her face, and sighs, "Go." She takes of running, and leaves the area.

I sigh in relief, Gale is still his brave, and kind self.

The screen switches to the careers who are ambushing an alliance.

"Get them," the boy from 2 growls.

Glimmer, and Clove sprint to the tributes, the District 9 male, and the District 7 male, and in a matter of seconds both our dead, and the career alliance can add another two deaths to their list.

**Peeta POV**

After taking the longer route, I arrive at the bakery, and see my mother and Jonah with a happy smile on their faces.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask Jonah.

"I proposed to Astra today, and she said yes," he exclaims.

"And, that explains her happiness too?" I point to my mother.

He nods, "Astra, and her family are coming by really soon for an early dinner tonight," he says. "Be ready," he adds.

I walk upstairs to my room, and dress in the same outfit I wore on reaping day, a white button up, dark pants, and a red tie.

The bell rings, signifying the arrival of Astra and her family.

Before I go down I pull out the picture of Katniss from underneath my pillow. My eyes go directly to her hypnotizing silver eyes.

"Peeta!", Rye calls.

I kiss the photo, and put it back underneath my pillow.

I walk down the stairs, and into the area with the dining table. And that's when I see her.

**A/N: So, I'm guessing most of you know who 'her' is, but I just felt like stopping here, so its prob. not a cliffhanger. Review, vote on my poll, and check out my one shot on Haymitch. So far, I only have 12 votes on my poll. Let's make that number higher!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than normal, but I have school, and a TON of homework, and I had some trouble making this an eventful chapter. So, I hope you understand, and enjoy this chapter! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The Relsin family stands at the entrance at her home. Astra steps forward, and stands next to Jonah, "This is my mother, father, and my younger sister," she introduces.<p>

I push forward past my parents to meet Astra's family.

I shake hands with her father, "I'm Peeta, Jonah's youngest brother."

"Mr. Relsin, Astra's father," he nods and replies.

I hug Astra's mother, and Astra too.

"Peeta, meet my sister, I believe you guys are the same age," Astra suggests.

I turn to the right, and I see her standing there, "Peeta," Mina squeals. She runs to me and throws her hands around me. I hug her back, but only for my brother's sake.

"I always get what I want Peeta," she hisses in my ear as we hug.

She smirks at me as we pull out of the hug, and in turn I shoot her an angry look.

She simply turns around, and introduces herself to my parents, Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she says being over polite.

As one big group we go over to sit at the table. Jonah, sits at one head of the table, and my father the other. Astra sits next to Jonah, and Rye sits next to Jonah's other side. Mr. and Mrs. Relsin, sit next to my parents, and that leaves two spots right next to each other. Mina takes one, "Sit Peeta," she pats the seat next to her.

I hesitate, and shoot my brother a look. He waves it off, "Yes, sit Peeta."

I reluctantly sit down next to Mina.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Rye says making conversation.

"We-"I begin.

Mina cuts me off, "We dated," she says with a flirty look on her face.

I turn away as soon as she says that, and gulp.

"Anyways, how'd you guys fall in love?" Rye asks Jonah, and Astra.

"Well, my father sent me to buy some pastries, and cake to celebrate Mina's birthday last year…" she trails off smiling to Jonah.

"And, I was working behind the counter at the bakery. I laid my eyes on her, and fell in love with her almost immediately. So, I asked her out to dinner the following day, and she accepted," Jonah continues.

"We kept going out, and then he-" she stops.

A bell rings somewhere within the vicinity.

"That was the bell from the bakery," my father says. He stands, and begins to walk to the bakery.

"No dad, I'll go," I stop him, in an attempt to get away from Mina.

I walk to the door, and turn the handle of the door, "Peeta, let me join you," Mina says.

I grit my teeth, "Of course," I lie.

Together we walk through the other rooms to the bakery.

It's Katniss.

She comes to the counter. I smile at her, "How can I help you?" I ask her.

Mina walks in at that moment, she takes one look at Katniss, and scowls.

She comes up to me, and pushes me against the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Mina pushes Peeta against the counter in a seductive manner, and purrs, "I love you."<p>

She promptly puckers her lips, and pushes them on his. She runs her fingers through his hair, and continues kissing him.

Peeta ends the kiss, and turns to look at me.

I look at the counter, "You guys are busy, I'll come back another time," I say.

I head to the door, "Thanks Katniss, we need some alone time," Mina calls out to me.

I don't turn back, instead I head over to Gale's house.

A long time ago, Gale and I made a deal, if one of us was sent to the games, we would take care of the others families.

I knock on the door of the Hawthorne's small house.

Hazelle answers the door, and gives me a tired smile, "Hi Katniss."

"I've got some squirrels," I try to say cheerfully.

"Why don't you come in?" she asks.

I walk inside their Seam cottage, and I'm immediately welcomed in by Rory, Vick, and Posy.

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table doing some work, and Posy was playing with her toys.

"Hi Katnith," she says in her adorable lisp.

I bend down on one knee, and give her a hug, "Hi, Posy."

I walk over to Hazelle, "I've got some squirrels, and rabbits," I say. I reach in my game bag and hand them over to her.

"Thanks Katniss, it means a lot," she thanks.

"No problem," I say earnestly.

"I have to go home now, good bye," I say.

I move to leave, but Posy tugs on my shirt, and whispers in my ear, "Gale will come home right?" she says fearfully.

I can't lie to her, but I can't tell her that he's gonna die. I look her in the eye, "Gale is strong, and skilled, he will do whatever it takes.

She's on the verge of tears, "I love Gale," she whimpers. I hug her one more time, and place a kiss on her forehead.

"He loves you too," I reply.

I debate to myself to whether I should go home, or stay here, "How about I watch some of the games with you guys?" I ask.

Posy nods her head, and wipes her face free of tears.

Hazelle answers for the boys, "I think that's a wonderful idea," she agrees.

Hazelle has put up a lot better than my own mother, she's trying to be strong for her kids, instead of leaving them alone when they need her the most like my mother did.

She turns on the television, very similar to ours, and motions for us to sit down on the couch.

I sit next to Posy, whose snuggling against me.

On the screen are the careers ambushing a small alliance between Laza, the girl Gale spared, and the District 6 Male, Spark.

Spark grabs their only knife, and wields towards the careers who are laughing manically. Laza is cowering behind Spark, her eyes full with fear.

Cato sends a blow with his sword towards the alliance. As soon as he sends the blow, Laza takes off running in the opposite direction, leaving Spark to fend for himself.

Cato slightly turns to Clove, "Go get her," he growls.

She nods quickly, and takes off running, "YOU CAN'T RUN, YOU CAN'T HIDE," she screams like a lunatic as she runs after Laza.

Laza out of breath, stops, and hides behind fully foliaged bushes.

Clove comes in the area, and looks around, finding no sign of her.

Clove just shrugs, and runs back to the rest of her alliance.

"She got away," she says to the rest of the group.

Glimmer groans, "Well, at least we can kill this one," she says motioning to Spark.

Spark is fighting against Cato's grasp around his neck, but is losing drastically.

Clove rests a hand on Cato's shoulder, "Let's give 'em a show don't you think," she smirks.

An evil grin creeps on to Cato's face, "And you can do the honors," he replies.

He pushes Spark towards Clove, who pushes him against a tree.

Clove takes out a sharp knife from her belt, "This will most certainly do," she mutters.

Sparks eyes are frightened, and he's struggling to get out from her grasp.

"Close your eyes Posy," Hazelle demands.

Posy obeys, and buries her face in my chest.

Clove pushes the knife around Spark's face cutting an X on each of his cheeks.

Spark whimpers in pain.

She digs the knife into his shoulder, and both of his legs. Spark screams in agony, his screams echo all over the arena.

She then takes his hand, and cuts of all of his fingers, and then goes down to his feet, cutting all of his toes.

At this point Spark is unconscious and laying on the ground at the base of tree.

She lifts his shirt up, and writes on his stomach the name Clove, in big scraggly letters.

She takes the knife to his forehead, and writes DEAD, in big uppercase letters.

She then pulls out a longer knife from her belt, and aims it towards his heart.

Cloves eyes are fiery, and she's smiling manically. She then sends the knife through his heart, and digs it deep.

She turns around and faces her alliances, who are all clapping.

She smirks,"That was fun," she says.

The cannon goes off.

**A/N: Review! I need some evil twists. And expect another chapter up sometime tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Second Chapter up in 2 days! Expect another one tomorrow or Monday! Vote on my poll, I'm stuck deciding between two choices. Enjoy(:**

**Peeta POV**

I get up from the dining table, "Have a good night," I mutter to everyone.

I walk out the door, and walk to the stairs.

"Stop," Mina's voice demands.

I look at her exasperatedly, "What!" I respond.

She walks closer to me with a lustful smile on her face, and her blue eyes sparkling.

She looks me up and down, and begins running to me.

She throws her arms around me and starts kissing me passionately.

Her hands go to my pants, and she begins to unbutton them.

"Stop," I yell, and push her away.

She flies to the other wall, and crumples down on the floor making a loud bang.

Footsteps come out of the dining room, and to the same very hall that we are in, "Everything ok?" Rye asks.

Mina quickly stands up, and fixes her hair, and folds out the creases in her skirt, "Yeah, we were just busy," she answers mysteriously.

My brother just raises his eyebrows, shrugs, and heads back to the dinner.

I walk over to Mina with my arms crossed, "Do whatever you want. Tell whomever you want, just get out of my life," I say.

She stands there expressionless, "Oh, I will, just keep in mind that you'll always be mine Peeta. Always," she says.

She turns around and goes back to the dining hall without another word.

I sigh. I'll never be able to get rid of her now, she's now going to be 'family'. She'll be my 'sister'. I can't believe it. Out of all the girls in District 12 Jonah had to pick the one with the devilish sister. I should be happy for Jonah, not wishing bad upon his new engagement, but I can't I have to spend the rest of my life with _her._

I walk up the stairs and to my room, and lay on my bed stare at the ceiling and think to myself.

Katniss _Mellark. _It has a nice ring to it, not like Katniss _Hawthorne. _

I wonder if Katniss has feelings for Gale, I mean, they do spend a lot of time together, especially when they go hunting. But then again, it seems like Gale would die for Prim, so he wouldn't necessarily be coming back right?

I hear footsteps coming to my door. My father walks in, "Come join us for desert Peeta," he says.

I shake my head, "I don't wanna see her," I respond.

"Just stick through it, finish this dinner and you'll be done with her," he responds.

"How will I be done with her? Now she's related to me," I retort.

"If you don't come now, you're mother will come up angry," he says wistfully.

I groan, get off the bed, and follow my father downstairs.

As we enter the dining room the scowl on my face turns into a fake smile.

"It's nice for you to be join us again," Mr. Relsin welcomes me back.

"Yeah I was… just doing homework," I reply.

I take my seat which is right next to Mina.

My father brings out a cake, one that I have iced.

It reads: Congrats Jonah and Astra!

"Oh my, its beautiful. Who did it?" Mina hums in appreciation.

"Peeta," my strangely happy mother replies.

Luckily, Mina doesn't even turn to her left to acknowledge me, she just sits in her seat waiting for her slice of cake.

My father cuts the cake into nine slices, and gives one to each of us.

"This is delicious, thanks Mr. Mellark," Astra compliments.

We all quickly finish the slice, "How about we go watch some of the games," Mrs. Relsin proposes.

We all nod in agreement, and together we walk to the TV room.

Now, there are only thirteen, twelve left to go.

The screen blinks on and immediately shows us the careers, two of which who appear to be amidst an argument.

"YOU TOOK MY KNIFE, AND LOST ME MY KILL," The District 4 girl Ariane yells to her district partner.

The District 4 boy, Lakin is much calmer then Ariane, "I killed the District 10," he responds calmly.

"Yeah. YOU. Not ME," she fires back.

She grips her knife tighter, runs at him, and slits his throat.

His cannon goes off.

Ariane turns back to the careers, "One less," Marvel says.

The careers shrug off the kill of Lakin, and continue on with their hunt.

"SHH! I hear something," Glimmer demands.

The careers fall quiet, and Glimmer points over to the bush which the noise came from.

The careers quietly approach the bush, weapons ready.

Glimmer pushes back the bush and scowls in disappointment, "Nothing, just some squirrels," she reports to the rest of the careers.

They sigh, and trudge on through the rest of the forest.

They walk for five minutes before anyone starts to realize what's following them, "The squirrels, they're mutts," Glimmer cries.

The squirrels start chasing them, baring their buck teeth. Clove manages to scurry up a tree, only to be followed by more blood thirsty squirrels. Glimmer runs to the lake, and submerges herself just in time. Marvel, and Cato are using their swords to kill every squirrel that crosses their path. Ariane, weaponless is being eaten alive by the squirrels. Her last weapon was stuck in the body of Lakin, her district partner.

The careers all go to the lake, and regroup, with no thoughts lingering on their ex alliance member.

The screen switches to Rue, who's sitting high up in a tree in the forest not far from the careers. She's eating some berries from a bush nearby.

The screen switches to Thresh, who's amidst bread bushes. He's eating some bread, and sharpening his knife against a rock, with an anxious look upon his eyes.

The screen switches to Laza the District 8 girl, who's in a cave bundled in a sponsor sent sleeping back.

Next it goes to the District 5 girl, Aislee, who's still sleekly hidden in the cornucopia.

Finally, it goes to Gale, and Prim, the only other non career alliance. Together, they are in cave, Prim is sleeping, and Gale is on watch, anxiously, and fearfully looking out to the darkness.

The anthem plays, and my father switches the TV off.

As soon as he does Mina walks to the front of the room, "I've got an announcement," she declares.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. And a huuuugeee thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions! Now I need suggestions on what her super evil announcements gonna be cause I have no idea myself.. haha (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: After long thought, I finally decided what to do. I deleted the 'other' chapter, and this starts off just where ch. 9 left off. I would encourage you to go read Chapter 9 again just to refresh yourself, but if not its ok. So please stay tuned! (:**

**I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewer Daisy for the advice! Thanks!**

**Peeta POV**

Mina stands at the front of the room, eyeing all of us.

She slightly turns her body towards me and throws me a fake sympathetic look. She diverts her attention back to everyone, and clears her throat, "I thought it was necessary for you to know… but Peeta-" she starts.

I quickly stride over to her side, and say the first thing that comes to mind "I do not approve of this marriage," I finish.

Everyone gasps, me included.

My head whips to Astra, who is staring at me with tears forming in her eyes, next to her, Jonah is staring at the floor, pretending like I'm not even there, and Rye's looking at me puzzled. On the other hand, my mother's glaring at me, she's barely containing herself from jumping up and hitting me across the face, my mother will do anything to keep this marriage.

Mrs. Relsin's face has formed a snooty glare, she turns up her nose, "And this is because?" she says in a ridiculous tone.

I open my mouth to respond to her, but Mina quickly covers my mouth with her hand, "Because, three days ago Peeta asked me to marry him," she says sweetly.

Mr. Relsin places his drink on the table, and looks up, "You're too young," he declares.

"It's not true, I approve," I deny.

Mina is quick to retort, "Don't listen to Peeta, he's still in denial, he did not want to ruin his brothers wedding," she says.

I open my mouth to deny it once again, but she stops me yet again, "Say anything more, and her sister won't be the only one dead from the Everdeen family," she hisses in my ear. I promptly close my mouth.

Mrs. Relsin glares at me, "Astra, and Jonah will be married," she proclaims. She grabs her tote bag, huffs, and stomps away.

Mr. Relsin, clearly an awkward situation, keeps his calm, "Mina, Astra we have to go," he booms.

Mina shoots me a seductive glance, and skips out of the room with her father, and Astra.

"Why," Jonah says simply.

"It's not true," I respond incredulously.

He shoots me a look, and walks off.

I turn and face my parents who are sitting on the couch, "You're scum, a fool, an idiot," my mother screeches. She rises from her spot on the couch, and slaps me across the face, "You ruined your brother," she screams.

Now, all that's left is my father, he looks at me straight in the eye, "Peeta tell me it is not true," he asks.

"It's not. I love Katniss," I say solemnly.

"I believe you, don't let me down," he says, and walks away.

I sigh, and walk up to my room.

Rye is already there, but there is now sign of Jonah.

As soon as I enter Rye springs off his bed, and faces me, "Now, Peeta, how did you get a girl like Mina?" he asks with a glint in his eyes, and a smile as big as the moon.

"SHUT IT, I DID NOT GET HER, I HATE HER," I yell.

Rye raises his hands to block me from attacking him, "Calm down Peeta, if you don't want her I'll take her.

That makes me blow up, "DO YOU WANT TO RUIN JONAH'S AND ASTRA'S MARRIAGE?" I scream.

Rye just smirks, "What they don't know won't hurt them," he replies.

I take a deep breath, in, and out. Rye with Mina, it could work right? She'd be off my back, and onto Rye's, "She's all yours now bud," I say, and walk out of the room.

Rye is girl crazy, always have been, and always will be. He's considered the 'looker' of the family. I always hear the older girls squealing about his perfect body, hair, and eyes. But, this time, Mina will end up like all the other girls, broken hearted when Rye finishes with her.

**Katniss POV**

I lay in bed looking up at the dusty ceiling.

The events from the other day at the bakery are playing in my head over and over again.

I can't get over the sweetness of Peeta's voice as he complimented me, "Your eyes are beautiful."

The words run through my mind, burying themselves in my memory. That was the first time I boy ever complimented me, moreover, it was the first time in a long time, that a boy from the Crest ever talked to me.

It means the most to me that he started the donation that will go to Gale, and Prim in the games. The only thing that's striking me as wrong, is Mina, and him. First he compliments me, and then he goes and kisses her pink dry crackly lips for what seems forever.

I close my eyes, and picture them standing together.

My thoughts are quickly disrupted by my mother, "Katniss, ,come, quick," she shrieks.

I quickly jump out of bed, and join my mother on the dusty floor next to our miniature TV.

Prim, and Gale, are facing Marvel, the District one boy, who's laden with a spear.

Gale, turns to Prim, "Run," he mouths.

Prim looks defiant, "No," she says.

Gale just sighs, and drops it, not wanting to waste any time.

He grasps his bow, and arrow tightly, positioning it properly in his hands. Marvel picks up his spear, and aims it towards them.

Just as Gale releases the arrow, Marvel throws the spear.

Gale's arrow pierced Marvel in the neck, resulting in a bloody injury, that will clearly be his demise.

Marvel's spear pierces Gale's left leg, blood spurts everywhere, and Gale himself is screaming in agony.

Marvels cannon rings.

Prim runs to Gale's side, crying, "Gale," she whimpers.

"Sh Prim. I'm fine," he says straggly.

Tears make their way to my eyes.

Gale, hit. Almost Killed.

My mother turns to me, "Katniss, go to bed," she says, clearly seeing my sadness.

I don't object. I crawl to my hard bed, and close my eyes.

I replay the scene with Marvel, and Gale. My mind plays it slowly, and stops it, during Gale's screams.

I eventually fall asleep, with Peeta farthest on my mind.

**A/N: Please understand that Peeta and Katniss will end up together at the end of this fic. I'm just adding a bunch of obstacles. Also I have a new poll on my profile so go vote! Oh, and it will make my day if you click that button down there, you know the one that says Review? (: **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to clear everything up, no one's pregnant, I changed the chapter. **

***As a warning to younger readers, this story is rated T for a reason. This chapter has some slight sexual stuff, and a few bad words. So please keep in mind the rating of this story.**

**Gale's POV**

I awake to Prim, who is shaking my shoulder, "Gale?" she asks hesitantly.

I nod, "How many?" I mumble.

At first she looks puzzled, "Eight," she answers.

"You, me, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, and the District 5 girl," she adds.

I nod, "Where are we?"

"A cave," she says silently.

I look around, "How long have I been out," I ask.

"The whole night," she responds.

I look down to my leg, which is bandaged heavily. I look for my bow, "Prim, where is my bow?" I ask hurriedly.

Prim's face crinkles up, and her cheeks appeared flushed, "You broke it when you fell," she says slowly.

I frown,"Great," I mutter.

She smiles, "But, your sponsors sent us a new one," she says in a sing song voice.

She sits beside me, with a slight smile dancing off her lips.

I put my arm around her, and pull her into a half hug, "Thanks Katniss," I say sleepily kissing her on the cheek.

She pushes her arm off of me, "I'm Prim. Not Katniss. Gale you need to sleep," she says adamantly.

"No, catnip, I'm a-ok," I mumble.

She holds my chin sturdily, and it looks like she is gonna kiss me, so I pucker my lips. She groans.

Next thing I know, there's water all over me.

"Look, I'm not Katniss, so quit trying to kiss me," she stumbles.

I brush the water off my face, "You wasted water for this," I blame.

"There's a lake nearby, and anyway when you were out, I got two canteens full," Prim says.

"You shouldn't have gone without me," I proclaim.

"Look Gale, I'm not a little kid, I don't need you to fight my battles. You and I have just as equal chance of surviving," she exclaims.

I turn right back to her, "You deserve to live," I say.

"And you don't?" she counters.

I sigh, "Katniss needs her sister," I reply.

"And what about you, she doesn't want to lose her best friend either," she says.

Prim looks as defiant as ever, her blue eyes are glaring at me, her blonde hair is tied up, and dirt is all over her face.

I place my thumbs on her cheeks, wiping away the dirt, "We can't argue, we are allies. No, we are friends."

She hugs me and starts crying into my chest.

Little, adorable Prim is still here, but defiant Prim is beginning to take over.

**Peeta POV**

Thankfully there's no school today, so no Mina.

I get up from my cushiony bed, and walk downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning," I say as I take a seat at the table.

Jonah, and my mother glare at me, and my father just presses his lips together.

"Where's Rye?" I ask.

My father points to the bakery.

Puzzled, I get out of my seat, and go to the bakery.

I push open the door, and stay quiet, peeking through a small crack.

Rye stands facing the wall, kissing a girl against the wall. His hands are up her shirt, and her hands are straddling his behind. Rye leans closer to her, and starts nuzzling, and kissing her neck. He finally steps away from her, and holds her hand smiling at her.

It's Mina.

"What," I saw unknowingly.

Mina and Rye turn to me, "Oh, Peeta, I hope you don't think I forgot about you," she says.

She comes over to me, and pulls me into a crushing hug, "We're through," she smirks

She slaps my behind, and walks back to Rye, "We're busy," she smiles.

Hand in hand they go upstairs, and I can't help but to stare at them incredulously.

That girl is insane. And crazy. And desperate.

I walk back to the other room, and take my seat next to my father.

I pick up some stale bread, and lightly butter it.

I look to my mother, who's scowling at her toast, and to my brother, who's staring unhappily to his toast.

I think back to Mina, and Rye, who are upstairs doing who knows what.

This is my chance to redeem myself, I think.

"I know you may not want to talk to me, but you may want to go upstairs," I say to my mother.

My mother studies my face, "I will, but you better not be bluffing boy," she declares.

Curious, my brother, and father, also join her.

We all walk up the stairs.

My mother puts a firm hand on the door to the room I share with my brothers. She pushes open the door.

And there are Rye, and Mina, both lying on the bed.

My mother growls, and walks fast to the bed. She grabs Rye, by the hair, and screams in his face, "You idiot, you're the one. You are the asshole who thinks he can screw around with his brothers fiancés sister," she slaps him across the face.

Rye, naked, gets off the bed, "Put some clothes on," my mother screeches.

Rye obeys, and quickly leaves.

My mother turns to Mina, who's covering herself with the sheet, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU'RE PARENTS WILL KNOW," she screams.

Mina puts on a straight face, and looks my mother in the eye, "I didn't consent, he raped me," she says, and begins sobbing.

I look at my mother who's taking in what Mina just said, "Don't believe her, I saw them kissing downstairs," I say.

My mother looks between me and Mina, and walks out of the room, taking my father with her.

I quickly walk out of the room, and to the hallway. Jonah follows, "You're right Peeta. It's her. I'm sorry for not believing you," he sighs.

I give him a brotherly hug, and together we walk down to the bakery.

My mother, and father are rapidly whispering.

"Go, get the Relsins," my mother demands when we come down.

Jonah looks to me, "I'll go, you stay," he says.

**A/N: Please click the button, and review. Every review motivates me to write more, and more. And one question to all, Do you guys consider foxface as one who would kill?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: UPDATE! WOOT WOOT! I typically won't update during the week, but I shall try to. Expect most updates on Friday, Sat. and Sun. One should be up on Tuesday though. ENJOY (:**

**Peeta POV**

Jonah's back with the Relsin's in no time.

They come in to our house confused.

An annoyed Mrs. Relsin speaks up, "What now," she asks irritated.

My mother enters the room, with a disgusted look on her face, "That younger daughter of yours was quiet busy with Rye," she says.

The Relsin's still appear confused.

Noticing their expressions, "I found them together, naked," she spits out.

Mrs. Relsin gasps, "A daughter of mine would do no such thing," she exclaims.

She looks to Mina in the corner who's sobbing, "Mother, I d-did, n-no s-such th-th-thing," she sobs.

Mina raises her finger, and points to Rye, "He f-forced me to-to do it," she adds.

"What kind of family is this?" Mr. Relsin yells.

He pulls Mina up from the corner of the couch she's slumped against, "Are you alright?" he asks her sympathetically.

She shakes her head. Mr. Relsin hugs her tightly.

"She lies," Jonah argues furious.

Mr. Relsin breaks away from the hug, and pulls Astra by the arm, "I forbid you to see Jonah," he demands.

She pulls away from his grasp, and strides toward Jonah, "No, I love Jonah," she says simply.

"Your no daughter of mine," he spits out furious.

He motions to the rest of his family, and together they leave, without Astra.

**Katniss POV**

I stand in front of the dust covered mirror in my house, combing through my damp hair with my fingers.

"Your dress is on the mattress," my mother calls out wearily.

I walk to the mattress, and admire the dress. It's pale pink dress from my mother's apothecary days.

I shrug it on, it hits right above the knee, and the neckline dips down lower than any other dresses I wear.

"Put these on," my mother says handing me some new silver sandals.

I look at her questioningly, "How'd you get the money to buy these," I ask.

She bears her teeth in a polite smile, "Well, while you have been at school, I've been healing some people, and offering my services to those who need it," she answers.

"Oh," I reply.

My mother's rebounding, by healing. When she lost my father, she just moped around the house sullenly, unable to do anything to care for me and Prim. But now, she's trying, I guess you could say it's a good thing.

I take the sandals, and put them on.

She beams at me, "Look in the mirror," she smiles.

I look in the mirror, and take a good look at myself.

The pale pink dress brightens my skin, and my shoes, bring out my eyes.

"You're eyes look stunning," my mother says, standing over me.

This is the second time I've heard this, once from her, and once from Peeta.

I turn to her and look into her pretty blue eyes, "Thanks," I smile.

She turns to me, "Let's do your hair," she says.

She brings my dark hair together, and starts braiding it, from the top of my head all the way to the bottom.

Someone knocks on the door, "I guess they are here," my mother says.

She goes to answer the door.

Behind the door, are tons of people, and nifty gadgets.

A purple haired woman comes front, "Everdeen residence correct?" she asks in her strong accent.

I nod, immediately overwhelmed with all the people.

"Come in," my mother motions.

The purple haired woman walks in and turns her nose up in disgust, "This is your house?" she asks.

I don't hold back my glare, and confidently say, "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

She rolls her bright green eyes at me, and sighs.

A capitol man, with blue skin eyes the other woman, "We should go outside," he suggests in a kinder tone.

The purple haired lady just groans. She holds out her golden skinned, perfectly manicured hand to my mother, "Elsine Vera," she says coldly.

Being polite, my mother takes her hand, "Lunaria Everdeen," she says hesitantly.

"Very well, outside it is," she says to the man with the blue skin.

All the crew, and camera people head outside.

Elsine turns to my mother, "I'm the interviewer, they are the camera guys. Do not pay any attention to the camera, pretend like it is not even there," she directs.

"Make this as quick as possible, I've got an appointment I've got to go to," she adds.

"Lunaria, you are first," the blue skinned man says.

My mother takes her seat across from Elsine.

"Roll the cameras," Elsine demands.

She then turns to my mother, "You must be proud of your daughter, Primrose, for making it this far," she says with a huge smile on her face.

My mother smiles, "I sure am, she has surprised me so much, her talents are amazing," she answers.

"Did you ever feel like you wanted to turn away from the TV," she asks.

My mother's smile falters considerably, "All the time," she mumbles.

"And what do you plan to say to her if she comes back?" she prompts.

"If! She will come home, and if she doesn't-" she says.

Elsine stops her, "Cut," she says, "We have enough."

Elsine turns herself to me, "You're up," she smirks.

I ignore her rudeness, and take a seat in the chair.

"Roll," Elsine orders.

"Now, Katniss, as Primrose's sister, what do you love about her?" she asks.

I look to her, "Everything," I say simply.

She nods, as if she's agreeing, "And, how do you think she's done so far?" she asks.

"Amazing, she has an endless amount of capabilities," I respond.

"What words will you say to her if she comes home?" she asks.

"I love you," I reply.

Elsine looks to the camera, and smiles, "This is all for District 12 tribute, Primrose Everdeen," she winks.

The cameras are now shut off, "We're done here," Elsine yells.

The blue skinned man walks towards her, "Hold on, we've got an order to talk to her for the male tribute as well," he tells her.

Her eyes, widen, and now you can clearly see the whites of her eyes, "Ugh," she exclaims.

"And how are you related to the male," she asks me with a bored expression on her face.

I open my mouth to respond, but before I can answer, someone else does, "They're cousins," a raspy voice says coming from behind me.

I turn, and see him, the man who graces are televisions. His pale skin is tight on his face, and his black eyes look at me openly.

"We need to talk darling," he says.

**A/N: So this was kind of a filler chapter. And I hope most of you guys know who this guy was ^^^. Peeta and Katniss meeting to come next chapter…**

**REVIEW (: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I meant to put this out on Tuesday, but I was overwhelmed with school. So here it is! Enjoy (:**

**Katniss POV**

He places his hands on my shoulder, perhaps to comfort me, or perhaps to scare me.

He looks at my mother, who's face is white, and ashen, "Lunaria, I presume, do tell me that there is a nice area that your daughter and I can have a private conversation," he says.

"Y-yes, of course, right this way," she says.

She shoos out the camera's and crew, and she motions us to our couch.

President Snow looks at the couch, and I notice a brief look of disgust in his eyes, "This will do," he says. He looks at my mother, who immediately understands and leaves.

Snow takes a seat on the couch, and pats the seat next to him, "Sit Katniss," he says.

I stare at him, "I'm fine, thanks," I let out.

He scrutinizes my face, and waves off my answer. He looks at me one more time, and gives me an eerie look, "Sit, Katniss," he repeats.

I carefully sit down next to him, keeping my senses alert.

"Katniss, I believe you heard me tell the woman that you were Gale's cousin. Correct?" he asks.

Unable to open my mouth, I nod.

"Good. Because of Gale does emerge victorious, we can't have him falling in love with a seam girl. Can we?"

He looks to me, and I shake my head.

"Correct. Gale will marry within the victor circle, if at all," he pauses, "Understand?" he asks.

I nod once again.

"This is between us. Right Katniss?" he says.

And yet again, I nod.

He gets up to leave, but he stops himself, "One more thing Katniss, I read your games prediction. Wasn't quiet what I expected from you. Watch yourself," he says.

He gets up, and straightens his tie heading for the door.

I stand up as well, "And if Prim survives?" I ask.

He searches my face, and clucks his tongue, "Don't step out of line Katniss," he tells me.

He leaves.

I sit back, and slump against the couch. Is he going to Peeta's next?

I quickly arise, and run to catch up with him.

"Mr. President," I call out shakely.

He stops, and turns to me.

"You wouldn't be happening to go to the Mellarks house would you?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers.

"The thing on his paper, I wrote it, it was my fault. Please don't blame him," I ask.

He licks his snake like lips, "We'll see," he answers.

**Peeta POV**

My parents have decided to let Astra stay, and let her and Jonah get married, and are leaving me to make, and design the wedding cake.

I stand in the bakery room, and I gaze at the cake.

Using the pink icing, I draw decorative roses surrounding the cake.

My brother comes bursting in the bakery, "I'm gonna go see Mina," he tells me.

I look at him careless, and shake my head at him.

He just smirks in return, and exits.

My father walks in, "How's the cake coming along?" he asks me.

"Good," I mumble.

He just nods grimly, "We're not gonna have room for them to stay with us, they're gonna have to move out you know…" he trails of.

"I know," I respond listlessly.

He nods, and leaves, "I'm gonna go look for a place they can stay," he mumbles.

The door jingles has he leaves.

I continue decorating the cake, adding detail, and designs as I continue.

While decorating the cake, I hear the door jingle. Without turning around, I assume its my dad, "Any luck?" I ask.

His voice doesn't reply, someone else's does, "It's Katniss," a girls voice answers.

I turn to face her, try to hide my wide smile, "Hi," I say.

She just smiles, "President Snow just came by my house about, to talk about our predictions, and… other stuff," she says cautiously, "Has he come by here?" she asks nervously.

"No, he hasn't," I answer calmly.

She sighs, "Good," she mutters under her breath.

"What did he say to you?" I ask intrigued.

Her face pales, "He just warned me," she answers.

"I should be going now, I just wanted to make sure…" she starts, "you're fine," she finishes unsurely.

I smile at her, "Thanks," I say genuinely.

She turns and heads for the door, "Wait!" I say.

She turns around and faces me with an unsure expression on her face, "I wanna hunt," I say.

She raises her eyebrows, and without another word turns around and leaves.

My father walks in just as she leaves, and looks at me questioningly, "I found a place a mile away, tomorrow will be the celebration," he announces.

**Prim POV**

I look to Gale, who's sitting next to me, nursing his leg wound.

"Feeling better?" I ask him.

"Much," he replies.

He looks at the dismal amount of food, and supplies, and sighs, "We need to get food," he says.

I nod.

He stands up, putting all his weight on his good foot, "Are you ok?" I ask him unsurely.

He grimaces, and nods.

He limps out of the cave leaning on my shoulder for support.

As soon as we are out of the cave her turns to me, "I'll hunt…or try to at least. Can you gather some berries, and plants?" he asks me.

"Of course," I assure him.

We walk together out into the open forest.

"Stay nearby," he tells me.

"I will," I respond.

We split, and he goes towards the bushes, bow and arrow in hand.

I look towards the berry bushes, and weeds in the ground.

I walk towards the first one, and study the berries with great detail. The first bush to my right has tiny red berries, and half of them don't look edible. I pluck one from the tree, and rub it in between my forefinger and thumb. I squeeze it, and plum colored juice comes out.

I pick many more of the berries, and put them into a makeshift container I made out of leaves.

I'm in the middle of securing them in the container, "PRIM RUN!" I hear gale shout.

**A/N: Props to those of you who guessed Pres. Snow! And please review on my story, you don't have an account do to so, and it makes my day every time I see a new review. And I write faster… (:**

**Tell me who you think Gale ran in to. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A bunch of you probably hate me cause I haven't uploaded in months, and I don't blame you at all. I also left you guys at a huge cliff…. I could write an uber long paragraph with my excuses…but I think you'd prefer that I just got on with it…BUTTTT! First, I wanted to try something new, I was thinking that I'd pick one day a week I'd update, because I'm consumed in school work, and extracurricular activities. SO, every Friday, look for an update! (: ENJOY!**

**Katniss POV**

I leave the Mellark's bakery and head back to the Seam absolutely relieved that Peeta is fine. President Snow is only letting me go cause of Prim, but if he tied Peeta into the situation he wouldn't be so lucky.

Peeta does not deserve to be under the wrath of Snow, he's a soft-spoken, gentle, and kind boy. In fact, he reminds me of my father in some ways, they share the same kind heart, an uncommon trait among those in District 12, it's actually quite an admirable trait. He even asked me to teach him to hunt, and I'm actually considering it. I've always wanted to teach someone to hunt, but Prim's hopeless, and it's also illegal.

I picture Peeta hunting with me, with his blonde hair messed up, his strong arms holding a bow, his blue eyes keen upon the prey and the determined look on his face as he aims the arrow.

The more that I kept thinking about Peeta, the more I start to feel this fluttery feeling deep within me, but I shake it off, this isn't me, I don't have time for this, my sister, and my best friend is in the games.

I'm in the town square when I see Mina pressed up against a wall with her lips all over a blonde boy. The feeling in my gut tells me its Peeta, and a piece of me feels a pang of jealousy. I try to push the jealousy away, and look away as I walk past them.

But I can't.

They break the kiss, and immediately Mina spots me, and she smirks, and whispers something into the blonde boys ear. He turns around, and its Rye.

I can't help but sigh in relief, a feelings growing in me which just isn't going away no matter how hard I try to push it away.

I run the rest of way to our little house in the Seam. I grab the bow and arrow from its hiding spot, and quickly stride over to the hole in the fence.

Hunting will get my mind of President Snow's visit, and more importantly Peeta. Now isn't the time for me to focus on anything else than my family, and Gale's family's well being. I have to keep my priorities straight.

I run deep into the woods, and find a decently sized tree I can climb up.

I climb, all the way to the top, pushing away my thoughts, and focus on catching an animal. That's what matters.

I tightly grip around my bow, and position my arrow ready to strike.

But, my problem doesn't leave, the thought of Peeta remains to linger in my head, and I can't help but to see his unique un-seam blue eyes looking into my typical seam grey eyes which he once told me are beautiful.

I see a squirrel, and quickly tightly grasp my bow, and try to aim my arrow in time. I release the arrow, and I miss the squirrel by a lot. I can't shoot straight, I can't think straight, and I can't let other thoughts consume me into oblivion.

I carelessly drop my bow onto natures floor, and lean against the tree.

I'm going to teach him to hunt, I decide. Cause, what can really go wrong? Nothing.

I sigh, and climb down the tree, everything's getting to me, I've never felt like this before, I'm no longer who I used to be.

People said that the games changed people, but I think they forgot to mention that their families also changed too.

I leave the woods, climb under the fence, hide my bow again, and head back to home.

I walk in the door, and immediately see my mother slumped up against the wall her eyes bloodshot. I rush to her, and help her up, "Whats wrong" I ask her.

My heart races as she stands up and opens her mouth to respond to me, "Gale," she says shakily.

I feel a surge of emotion hit me. Hard.

"He cant be dead," I say trying to stay steady and calm.

She shakes her head, "He isn't dead, but he may as well be," she trails off.

I help my mother into a wooden chair, and rush to the mini television propped up on a small table.

Just in time, a recap is playing. It shows Gale hunting, and Prim gathering berries. Prim looks about fine, and Gale walks stealthily keeping his senses aware, but apparently not enough. He runs into the District 1 boy, Marvel, I believe.

Luckily for Gale, Marvel's alone, Gale realizes but anyways yells, "RUN PRIM." Gale himself takes of running, but is stopped by a blow to his shoulder from Marvel's sword. Gale winces in pain, but holds back a scream. He staggers but manages to grab his bow, and sheath of arrows, he aims towards the District 1 male, and shoots to the best of his ability at his current state. It hits Marvel in the upper thigh, Marvel guffaws in pain and falls to the ground.

I feel the adrenaline rush within me.

Gale takes this as an opportunity, and he stumbles away from Marvel behind the safety of bushes, and blacks out.

The camera switches to dear little Prim, who drops what she's doing and scurries up the nearest tree the second she hears Gale.

I turn off the television as soon as the recap ends.

This is a sign, I can't think about Peeta, or anyone else for that matter except for Gale's family, and my mother.

I leave instantly, and I run as fast as I can to the Hawthorne's house not far from my own.

I enter without knocking, and find Mrs. Hawthorne on the lumpy couch, her eyes wide, and in shock. Gale's younger brothers, Vick, and Rory are right next to her with tears rolling down their faces.

If this is how they act after him being injured, I can't imagine what would happen if he's dead.

I go over to the Vick and Rory, and pat them on the back, and reassure them, "Gale's strong he'll be fine." They just look at me speechless, and stare off into the distance.

"Where's Posy?" I ask unsurely.

Mrs. Hawthorne snaps back once she hears Posy's name, "POSY!," she yells.

She stands up quickly, "She's gotta be around her somewhere," she says unsteadly.

"I'll find her," I say.

Gale once told me that whenever little Posy gets upset she crawls under the tiny beds and just lays there.

I walk to the room that all the Hawthorne children share. I squat down and look underneath the beds, which I see Posy underneath, "Come out Posy, it's all right Gale will be fine" I coax.

She inches her way out, and flings her tiny body towards me. I hug her little frame and sit down pulling her with me, I hold her little chin and tell her strongly, "Gale will be fine, and he'll come back for you Posy, he will."

She looks at me, with tears steadily flowing down her face, and opens her mouth stuttering, "K-k-katnith, i-if Gale c-c-comes b-b-b-back, then Prim can't come back, right?" she asks.

I abruptly stand up, and what little 4 year old Posy says really hits me, I can have neither, one of them, but never both.

**A/N: See you all next Friday! Please Review! Thanks for reading :3**

**xoxo**

**Crashing Wave**


End file.
